


Necessary Madness

by ferggirl



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always wondered what his kiss would taste like. Whether it would be gentle and dreamy, like Cyrus, or different. She bet on different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (absentlyabbie): Alice/Will: an unexpected kiss.

Her hands are busy. That’s the problem, really. One holds her sword at the ready, while the other is tangled in his shirt, flat against his chest, exerting pressure to hold him still against the damp wall of the cave.

They are, after all, being hunted by the Caterpillar’s men. And she can see one of them just outside. 

So when Alice feels Will take a breath and angle his head in preparation for speech, she has to think fast.

Kissing him is the only thing that makes sense. It’s logical.

Necessary.

Utterly effective.

He freezes when her lips touch his, and she listens to their pursuer move away through the underbrush with no little satisfaction.

Then he unfreezes, and Alice remembers why they don’t use this tactic more often.

His hands move, one to her hip and the other to the back of her neck. He tilts his head to the side, finding an angle where their noses don’t block the meeting of their lips. He kisses her back.

She’s always wondered what his kiss would taste like. Whether it would be gentle and dreamy, like Cyrus, or different. She bet on different.

She feels her toes curl as she leans into him, and her hand grabs at his shirt, urging him closer. Will’s mouth curves against hers, she can feel the smile, and then she’s spinning and he’s pressing her into the wall of the cave with his body.

His mouth drops to her neck, finding her racing pulse, then lower to her collarbone. She’s feeling wholly unwilling to stop this, deliciously warm and wanting. His mouth is moving over the upper swells of her breasts and she catches herself arching into his kisses.

She and Cyrus had courted, romantic kisses under the stars and hesitant caresses that never became needs or demands. Nothing like this.

He straightens abruptly, finding her mouth again with fire in his lips.

There’s a frustration behind his kisses and she’s burning, everywhere burning.

She slides her own hand around to his back, wanting him closer, needing his body against hers.

Then he wrenches his lips from hers and turns his head to the side, looking out the cave’s shadowed entrance.

"Will?" Her voice is throaty, deeper than usual. She’s still humming with want, pressed up against him.

"I… We shouldn’t," he grits out. "I’m not who you want."

He’s right, surely. Cyrus is her mission. She will fight to free him to her last breath. She owes him so much.

But she’s amazed to find that he’s also very wrong. She wants Will. Desperately.

"Is the coast clear?" she asks, resting her forehead on his solid shoulder.

He relaxes at this change of subject. “Yeah, looks like the bastards have moved on.”

Relieved, Alice drops her sword. It clatters against the stone floor of the cave, echoing into the depths. Will finally looks back at her.

"Alice? What are you-"

"I’m going to need both hands," she murmurs, placing them on either side of his face and rising on her toes. Their bodies are so close that each inch brings a wonderful friction, and she watches his eyes widen and then darken with desire. Then her eyes slip to his lips and she focuses on what she wants.

Here. Now. Will’s hands on her body, Will’s mouth on her skin, Will’s name on her lips. 

Her name on his.


End file.
